Woman in Gold lost chapter: preparing the princess
by shadowgirl999
Summary: A chapter from the old draft of "Woman in Gold" that got lost due to a computer virus. Leia is informed of the rules of Jabba's slave girls before she is given her costume, with severe punishments in store if she disobeys... Rated M for nudity, sexual content and descriptions of sexual acts. Adults only.


**WOMAN IN GOLD CHAPTER: preparing the princess**

**Takes place before chapter 3 of "Woman in Gold". A bit of a lost chapter I recently recovered from my old hard drive, which was going to be the third chapter from the older draft of my story, but in this version Leia was kept nude for an entire day. I just cleaned it up a little for you readers. Leia is cleaned up and informed of the rules and regulations she must follow as a slave girl the day before she is given her costume. Rated M for nudity and sexual abuse, adults only.**

Leia was led nude through the dungeon halls by Melina Carniss as she slipped and stumbled through puddles of sludge she didn't want to identify. She trembled as she felt the chill air freeze her bare skin and make her pink nipples stand on end as her clitoris, covered by the forest of pubic hair surrounding it, retreated into her vagina for warmth. The cheers of the crowd were barely audible now, but Leia could still hear the awful words of the degenerates who had molested her and mocked her just moments ago. Her nudity made her feel more vulnerable, and she shuddered at the acts that had humiliated her and brought her to her absolute lowest point.

"_**Goddess, that was the most horrible experience of my life." **_Leia thought as she walked behind Melina, her firm breasts going cold from the breeze.

Leia could not believe that Tatooine could ever feel cold, but the palace made it so. Gooseflesh covered her naked body as her feet felt frigid from the cold stone, and the collar around her lovely neck felt like a pig iron as the heavy, sharp chains made the ring tug tighter around her lovely neck.

"Hurry up, slut. We don't have all day." Melina grumbled as she pulled the chains and Leia's bare feet stumbled through more puddles.

"To get to the dungeons? I think Jabba won't mind if we take hours or a full day." Leia spat back as she regained her footing and strutted forwards with a prideful air, trying hard not to display her humiliation.

Melina smirked, tugging Leia closer to her and placing her face inches from the naked princess's.

"You have no idea, do you?" she said as she giggled, her red bodysuit rippling as she chuckled. "You think we're heading for the dungeons? You're such a dumb schutta."

"What are you talking about?" Leia asked as she glared, folding her arms over her breasts defiantly.

Suddenly, Melina pressed her lips against Leia's, making the naked and chained princess flinch and moan in disgust as she pulled her closer and held her bare body close to her own, slathering her with licks and kisses. The forced makeout session lasted for only a few minutes, but Leia didn't like it, especially since her nipples stood on end and she felt moisture beneath her legs from the involuntary arousal.

"Why would Jabba put you in the dungeons when you look so much more delicious on a leash?" Melina said as she continued walking, pulling Leia into a large bathhouse. "He's going to make you a costume and replace Oola with you."

"Oola?" Leia asked, confused as she entered the steamy room.

"His other slut, retired right before you arrived." Melina said as she pushed Leia into a sitting position on a large rubber-coated bench. "She got too uppity for her own good and paid for it by being dropped to the Rancor. And I can tell you, those teeth hurt when they rip through soft flesh like yours…"

Leia shuddered as she sat on the bench while Melina pulled out a box of soaps. She remembered a story her aunts had told her when she was younger, about how the Rancor prowled around at night and ate little girls who didn't go to bed on time. Leia shuddered despite the warmth of the bathhouse as Melina attached the chain around her neck to a hook and turned on the showerhead. Cold water hit Leia full-force, making her yelp and jump.

"It's cold!" she said as she pulled away from the water, her body going frigid as she tried to avoid the spray.

"What were you expecting, a hot shower scented with flowers?" Melina grumbled as she pulled Leia under the water and roughly scrubbed her with a pair of sponge gloves and dunked a bucket of soap over Leia's head, making her move to avoid the sponge. "Stop squirming! Lyn, get over here and help me!"

A naked, pale-skinned Twi'lek woman approached the women and held Leia still, with a firm but far gentler hand than the ones that had held her just moments before. Leia noticed the woman had a sad look in her eyes and stopped squirming, not wanting to upset the poor girl any more than she already was. The girl was obviously a slave, and Leia didn't want her to get into trouble, so she held still and let the girl hold her steady as Melina roughly scrubbed her body, pulling her legs wide apart and holding out a laser trimmer.

"What's that for?" Leia asked, panicked.

"It's for your hairs." Lyn said as Melina pressed the trimmer to Leia's legs. "Just hold still."

Melina roughly rubbed the trimmer over Leia's legs, back and underarms, burning away all hairs and leaving a smooth, hairless body behind. Leia thought they were done and tried to turn into the water again, but then Melina turned her around and aimed it right between her thighs.

"Hey! What are you-?!" Leia asked, closing her legs in panic.

Melina roughly pulled her legs apart again as Lyn Me rubbed Leia's face and cooed softly as she felt the burning sensation of the trimmer burning away the hairs of her pubic region.

"Just a quick shave. Master Jabba likes his girls bare down there." Lyn said as she kissed Leia's cheeks. "Much better for viewing those beautiful little details of a female's sacred parts."

Leia shuddered at the thought of anybody being able to see her vulva through her pubes, much less shaved bare like a prepubescent girl. She clenched her thighs as the burning feeling wore off and stood firm as the girls finished scrubbing her down. Aftershave was rubbed into her hairless skin and lotions and oils were rubbed on as well, making her naked, newly-defoliated body shine. The only places they hadn't touched were her eyebrows and scalp hair. Leia winced as the girls inserted long, thin nozzles into her ears and pumped large amounts of pink liquid into her aural canals, clapping earmuff-like covers over them and then mouthing to her inaudibly.

"What?" Leia asked, the earmuffs deafening her completely as she stood, naked and shuddering from the violation of her body.

The girls held up a computer pad and typed in several phrases, then held it out for Leia to see.

**[THE LOTIONS ARE NABOO BLOSSOM NECTER AND TATOOINE WEED EXTRACT. BOTH ARE POWERFUL PERFUMES THAT AROUSE HUTTS]** said the first sentence before Lyn Me turned the screen away, typed something else in and then turned it to Leia again.

**[THE FLUID IN YOUR EARS CLEANS OUT YOUR EARWAX. IT WILL BE FLUSHED OUT SHORTLY] **said the other sentence as Leia felt something entering her anus and vagina, squirming in shock as the girls held her still and two thick nozzles were inserted into her intimate orifices, making her gasp at the penetration.

**[YOU ARE NOW BEING DOUCHED] **said the next sentence as Leia winced and gasped in pain and involuntary pleasure as jets of fluid were pumped into her vagina and anus, making the excess leak out and drip down her legs.

The princess shuddered as the earmuffs were removed and two nozzles were inserted into her ear canals, flushing out the earwax as it melted. Leia shook as she stood naked, shocked by this violation of her body as the fluids ran down her legs and cheeks as two girls pried her mouth open and inserted a rubber muzzle with a hole in it, forcing her mouth wide open.

"We're now cleaning your teeth." Lyn Me said, her voice sounding clear as a bell now that Leia's ears were clear of wax. "This will also cut down on gum disease. The master likes his slave girls to be healthy."

Leia stood still as her lovely teeth were scrubbed clean, the gums feeling rough by the time the girls were done. She gagged as mouthwash was pumped into her mouth and then vacuumed out via a tube, making her breath smell like roses. Leia's fingernails and toenails were all cleaned, trimmed and filed, manicured like a princess. Her hair was shampooed and rinsed thoroughly, making it all fluffy and soft, smelling like nectar. Leia's feet were rubbed smooth of callouses and then rubbed with oils, along with the rest of her skin. Soon, a makeup kit was produced from behind the table and Lyn Me rubbed an exorbitant amount of blush into Leia's cheeks, giving her a youthful look like a young girl playing at being a woman with her mother's makeup. Leia's lips were accentuated with red lipstick and her hair was rinsed and combed.

"Now for the finishing touch." Melina said as she spat in Leia's face and rubbed it into her eyes, tugging on the chains as the humiliated princess followed her. "Come along, kun'chee."

Leia followed, her body shaking from the ordeal she had endured while totally naked in public. She walked into a large room with a hologram projector that resembled a classroom, with a large metal chair in the center with a hole on the bottom like a toilet and a bucket underneath that stank horribly, and Leia did not like the look of it.

"Okay, sit." Melina said as she forced Leia onto the chair. "And pay attention, whore."

Suddenly, Leia felt metal manacles clamp onto her wrists, ankles, forehead and waist, holding her entire body still as the collar magnetized to the seat. The naked princess was totally immobilized, on a seat that she realized resembled a throne. The chair was coated in gold and studded with ornate gemstones, and Leia hated the implication behind it. Despite being known as a princess, Alderaan was a democracy. 'Princess' was just an informal title given from years of tradition, and as such Leia had never worn a crown or sat on a throne. That changed now, and Leia felt humiliated to be immobilized in such a way that mocked her culture.

"These will be your lessons for today, princess of sluts." Melina said as the projector turned on. "Learn them well."

Leia struggled to move as her eyes were fitted with a pair of goggles that pried her eyelids open with rubber-coated prongs as Melina dripped fluid onto them to keep them from drying up. She stood still, her bare breasts heaving as her nipples stood on end. Leia watched helplessly as the screen played out the dreaded words:

**RULES AND REGULATIONS OF THE SLAVE GIRLS OF JABBA DESICJIIC TIIURE**

**#1: A slave must never look a freeman in the eyes. Eye contact is forbidden and will be punished by blindfolding slave girl and making her perform all duties totally blind until she learns her lesson. Looking at a freeperson's face or mouth is allowed, but eye contact is forbidden. A slave girl may not look her master in the eyes unless he wishes it, and even then, she must ask permission.**

**#2: A slave must wear only what the master provides it. If no clothing is provided by the master, the slave must remain totally naked until such items are provided for her. A slave must also undress whenever or wherever the master demands it, regardless of who is present or whether it is in public or private. Clothing may also be taken away if the master is displeased with the slave's performance and the slave will remain nude until the master says otherwise.**

**#3: A slave must be available for sex at any time. If the master requests sex, a slave must obey all orders no matter where or when said act occurs, in any position the master demands. Sexually transmitted diseases will be taken care of via vaccinations and proper hygiene, and to prevent pregnancy, slave must be given proper contraceptives if given to a compatible species. If any sex results in pregnancy, slave will be punished with public nudity for one month. Slave will be kept pregnant until giving birth, upon which her child will either be enslaved or sold. During sex, the slave must compliment the master, call herself a whore and enhance the sex in any way possible for the master. A slave must also masturbate whenever and wherever the master demands it. A slave must ask permission to orgasm during sex or masturbation, and will only come when the master allows her to. A slave may also be given to others for one night, and must please him or her sufficiently enough for their tastes. Disobedience or disappointing sex will result in severe spanking, rape, and finally being dropped to the Rancor.**

**#4: A slave will eat only what the master provides. A slave must not use her hands and eat only with her mouth, from the receptacle provided by the master. If food is offered by hand, the slave must eat it from the master's hand or drink from the master's goblet with only her mouth. Use of hands to eat is forbidden. Disobeying this rule will result in slave being denied all food or drink for as long as the master states. Further disobedience will result in the slave being forced to consume her master's semen, slime, feces, and urine. **

**#5: A slave must not speak unless spoken to. Swear words and disrespectful words to the master are forbidden, and will be punished by having the slave's mouth covered with a muzzle. A slave may speak if her master allows, but only with respect and in the proper tone. Proper titles for the master include "Master", "Exalted One", "Lover", "Husband", "Liege", "Great One", and "Giver of pleasure". A slave must only refer to herself in third person, as she has no identity. Further disrespect after being muzzled will result in slave having her tongue, teeth or larynx removed surgically.**

**#6: A slave is allowed use of the refresher built into Jabba's throne. If the slave disobeys orders or relieves herself anywhere other than the designated spot, she must wear a diaper and plastic panties until the master is satisfied that she has been broken in. (Sub-rule: when in diapers, a slave is forbidden to touch her diapers and plastic panties herself and must be checked and changed by the master or a designated caretaker. Disobedience will result in slave either being forbidden to be changed and wear said diaper until totally soaked through. Any cases of diaper rash will not be treated and diaper may be filled with mustard plaster, ice, oils, sand or other items to punish further disobedience). **

**#7: A slave must not move unless the master wishes it, such as for dancing, greeting guests, walking to the showers, etc. When on a leash, a slave will not move unless allowed. If off leash, the slave will only move when and where the master allows her to. Any attempt at escape or leaving the palace grounds without permission from the master will be countered by detonating the collar and destroying slave's head. If displeased, the master will immobilize slave with manacles, an X-frame, a body cage, or other such devices to keep slave in one place. Dancing is a task requiring movement and as such, will be only in the style the master wishes such as pole-dancing, booty clapping, pelvis thrusting, twerking and grinding. Displeasing dancing will result in slave's feet being immobilized with magnetic boots. If slave is made to service her master, she must obey all commands during dance or she will be dropped to the Rancor.**

**#8: A slave will receive no privacy. All acts such as undressing and changing clothes, masturbation and sex, changing of tampons or pads, or aforementioned diapers, to using the refresher, to changing clothes, to being bathed or cleaned will be in public view no matter where. If slave attempts to cover herself while naked or prevent others from seeing her, she will be punished by being prodded or restrained. **

**#9: A slave will eat only when the master allows it to, and only what the master provides. The slave girl must eat only with her mouth and no hands, and only from the receptacle it is presented to her in. if the master is pleased, desserts may be given to the slave girl. Displeasing the master will result in slave being fed only scraps or the master's semen. Further displeasure will result in slave being on a starvation diet until the master is pleased.**

**#10: A slave will own no possessions. The only possession allowed is the slave's outfit, which will be searched whenever it is removed. Strip-searches will be performed to ensure slave is not stealing. If the slave is found to be in possession of anything besides her costume and its accoutrements, she will be kept naked for one week and items will be confiscated. Further disobedience will be punished via whippings and spankings, with any device the master wishes. **

**#11: A slave may sleep only where it is allowed. This will be either in the slave quarters, on the ground, or on the master's throne. Slaves will sleep in chains and in only whatever garments are provided for them. If the master requests it, a slave must strip before him and sleep naked until the master gives the slave her clothing. During the night, she must obey all requests for sex and pleasure him however he wishes. For punishment, a slave may be forced to go without sleep by way of hypersonic sounds played in an enclosed area, restricting garments that inhibit comfortable sleep, or even being made to sleep in the waste tank beneath the throne.**

**#12: A slave must be cleaned for the master. This includes shaving of leg, underarm and pubic hairs, douching of the vagina and anus, pumicing calloused feet, shampooing hair, removal of earwax and mucus, cleaning of teeth and other necessary dental work, and the application of deodorant and antiperspirant. The slave's menstrual cycle will be cared for by scrubbing slave of blood and then either applying tampons or putting slave in a diaper to absorb any extra flow. Disobedience or obstinacy during cleaning will result in any of the following: removal of teeth, shaving said slave of all hairs including the scalp and keeping slave hairless for up to one month, and the wearing of a diaper for menstrual cycles as well as relieving waste.**

**#13: A slave must remain physically healthy. This will include but not be limited to, dancing, Kegel exercises, push-ups, crunches, twerking, weight-lifting and sit-ups, among other things. The slave must remain nude during workouts, and will be given no privacy or choice as to who is present. A mandatory shower will follow the workout and the slave will be cleaned by her caretaker. If a workout is skipped, the slave will be towed from the master's sail barge, **_**The Khetanna**_**, and made to run behind it nude until she collapses or the master thinks she has received enough exercise. **

**#14: A slave will not earn money. All deals will go to the master's personal account and he must be given any information that will allow him to access his slave girl's personal account for any monetary funds she may have once possessed. If money is given for strip dances, pole-dances, or other such acts, the master will keep it all. Slaves may pick up coins but must give them to their master, and will be strip-searched to ensure slave is not stealing. If she is found with any money, she will be kept naked for a week and all money will be confiscated. **

**I agree to obey these rules at any time and understand that failure to obey these rules will result in immediate execution via Rancor. Signed_ **

Leia's mouth was wide open as Melina undid the clamps holding her eyes open, unlocking the princess's manacles as she sat there in total shock. What kind of perverse mind did a Hutt have to think of so many different ways to humiliate, degrade and totally, utterly control nearly every aspect of a woman's life? Leia was particularly worried about rule #14, since she was a major source of funding for the Alliance. If Jabba got control of that money, a large chunk of the rebellion could fall.

"Do you understand the rules now?" Melina asked as Leia stood up, shuddering as the woman took hold of her chains.

Leia nodded, her naked body feeling even colder than before. She felt her bladder calling and immediately relieved herself, squatting harder to release her waste.

"Disgusting slut." Melina said as she hosed down Leia's crotch, making her wince at the cold water. "Get up, bitch. Sign the damn contract."

"Or what?" Leia asked as she sat there in defiance, shaking from the cold.

Melina pressed Leia's face into her full breasts, unzipping her bodysuit and smothering the woman in them as she struggled and moaned to no avail.

"You think we won't do those things to you?" she hissed as Leia struggled to breathe. "What about Solo, his Wookie friend and the two droids? We would do all of that and more to them if we want."

Leia gasped as Melina pulled back, her sweaty breasts finally leaving her face as she gulped air into her mighty lungs. Melina slapped the contract on the table and unlocked Leia's hands, shoving a stylus into her pliable fingers.

"Sign the damn contract, slut." Melina said as Leia sat on the horrible chair.

Leia shuddered as her naked body trembled in fear more from the cold air. She shakily signed her full name on the line, setting the pen down on the desk.

"Good, it's about time." Melina growled as she grabbed Leia's chain and collar, tugging hard and making Leia follow her back through the corridors. "Follow me, slut."

Leia followed Melina as the woman walked through the halls of the dungeon, with the same degenerates who had watched her pass the first time reaching out and groping her through the bars. Jeers and hoots sounded as Leia passed by totally naked, feeling humiliated beyond measure. A hand slapped her bottom and a tentacle grabbed her foot, making her trip and fall down on her hands and knees, making the prisoners laugh.

"I said, follow me!" Melina yelled, tugging Leia's chains.

"I'm coming!" Leia shouted as her long brown hair fell over her breasts, thankfully obscuring them from sight.

"Leia?" Han's voice said from a cell. "Is that you?"

Leia ran to the cell from which the voice had come, noting Han's face looking at her with blind eyes. She was thankful he couldn't see her nudity, but was glad to see him again. With only a moment to hold him after over a year of wondering if he was still alive, Leia longed to hold him again.

"Han…!" Leia said, smiling for a moment before Melina tugged her chains.

"Come on, slut! Back this way!" Melina yelled as she pulled Leia through the hallway, away from Han. "The rest of the palace wants to see you!"

"Leia, don't let them scare you!" Han shouted. "You hear me? Don't give in!"

One of the guard prodded him with their axes, knocking him over as the naked princess was pulled and pushed up to the throne room, freshly-cleaned and smelling of soap and shampoo. Thanks to her newly-cleaned ears, she could hear even better now, which was bad since Jabba's voice boomed out loud to her poor ears and the crowd went berserk at the sight of her naked body.

"So, my slave girl returns to the throne!" Jabba said in his loud voice as the chains were attached to his throne. "Was your trip an educational one?"

Leia nodded, knowing full well what would happen in she spoke out of line.

"You may speak, my pet." Jabba said as two slave girls handed him the chains, magnetizing them to his throne.

"Your pet has learned much, master." Leia said as she felt a tug on her chains.

She immediately ran to the throne for fear of being choked, which she realized too late was a big crowd laughed and jeered at the princess's willingness to obey and apparent eagerness to touch her master's flesh, mocking Leia as she was forced to lean into Jabba's sticky, ice-cold skin. Her naked body was coated in slime and dust, and Jabba licked her lovely face as she shuddered in his grasp.

"Hutt slut!" yelled one of the patrons, laughing at Leia and throwing a rotten egg at her, which stuck fast to her face. "Go ahead and suck him off, you fucking whore!"

"The hour is late, my pet. Tomorrow we celebrate my acquisition of you as my newest concubine and give you an outfit worthy of a princess." Jabba said as he held Leia's bare bottom in his humungous hand, forcing her to sit on his hand as if it were a seat. "Won't you thank me for being such a generous master?"

"Thank you, master." Leia said as she seethed inwardly as her predicament.

"Good, now time to pound the pillow, my pet." Jabba said as he tugged Leia into his sticky, horrendously-smelling bulk and licked her face. "Goodnight, my pet. Sleep well in your new lover's embrace."

Leia gagged at the stench as clouds of gas wafted up from his skin, making her cough as she leaned naked against her owner's flesh. She shook in terror from her predicament and the ordeal she had just gone through, and worried about what kind of 'outfit' she would be given, knowing all the distasteful outfits his other slave girls were made to wear. Leia prayed it wasn't going to be anything too distasteful, and would at least cover some of her body. After being forced to remain naked for an entire day, she would accept almost anything as long as it covered her intimate parts.

"Please be all right, Han." She prayed as she leaned back. "Please…"

Leia could handle being threatened and tortured, but she had never, _could never_, have predicted this. She leaned against her master's ice-cold skin in naught but her birthday suit, feeling absolute shame as being forced to remove her clothing in public and being ordered around like a slave, made to obey horribly sexist rules, and to be undoubtedly dressed in whatever revealing nightmare Jabba had prepared for her body. Leia trembled in cold and fear as she felt Salacious Crumb fondling her breasts and shoved him away, making him cackle in glee at the sight of her nudity.

"_**At least I'll be given some clothing soon." **_Leia thought, thinking of herself for once as she drifted off to sleep, naked and chained on the Hutt's throne._** "Please goddess let it be something that at least covers me up a little…"**_

For all her intelligence, Leia had forgotten one simple thing…be careful what you wish for.

**To be continued in Woman in Gold chapter 3, "preparing the slave".**

**Please comment and favorite! **


End file.
